Structure Merging
The power to merge into/with any sort of structure. Sub-power of Architecture Manipulation. Also Called *Structure Coalescence *Structure Fusion Capabilities The user can merge into/with any sort of structure or building, traveling from one location to another almost instantly or attack anyone inside the structure with what ever is inside. Applications * Merging ** Solid Merging Associations * Absorption * Architecture Manipulation * Burrowing * Structure Physiology Limitations * Damage inflicted to the structure while user is occupying damaged portion will be reflected on them as well, potentially resulting in death. * Ability is rendered useless if the user is deprived of solid structure to merge with (i.e. midair or in the middle of a lake). Known Users Known Objects * Ravio's Bracelet (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Gallery Mergedkarmafortressdeus.jpg|Deus (Asura's Wrath) has merged with the Karma Fortress, becoming the powerful Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. File:Gyobu.jpg|Gyōbu Kasumi (Basilisk) merged with a wall, enabling him to move stealthily, though he cannot wield any weapons nor wear any clothing while doing so. Manhunter_City.jpg|The Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) has merged with a Martian war city. Strelizia_True_Apus.png|Zero Two (Darling in the FranXX) has merged with Strelizia, becoming its True Apus form. File:Straga.jpg|Straga (Darksiders) is a Chosen that is merged with the Destroyer's Tower. File:Wailing_Host.jpg|The Wailing Host (Darksiders) is a beast that has merged with the Well of Souls. False_Savior_(in-battle).png|Sanctus (Devil May Cry 4) merged with the Savior, becoming the False Savior. Baby20.JPG|General Rilldo (Dragon Ball GT) merging with metallic structures around him. True_Coola.jpg|Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) has merged with the Big Gete Star, becoming the Meta-Cooler Core and granting him total control over it. Sol.jpeg|Sol (Fairy Tail) with his earth base magic can merge with stone or any stone-like structure. Anime_Mechagodzilla_Cropped.jpg|Due to the Nanometal that comprises its body, Mechagodzilla (Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle) can expand and merge with structures... Mechagodzilla_City_complete_view.jpg|...doing so with the facility where it was created and the surrounding area to create a massive mechanized fortress called Mechagodzilla City. SR1-Boss-Zephon-038.PNG|As part of his Evolution, Zephon (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) became one with the Silenced Cathedral. Merging.png|Using Ravio's Bracelet, Link (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) can become a painting to merge with structures such as walls. Megasmith.png|The MegaSmith (The Matrix: Path of Neo) is the result of Smith's various clothes merging with buildings in the Matrix. File:Hiding_Jutsu.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) merging with solid structures such as trees and ground to move swiftly or hide. File:Zetsu_mayfly.gif|White Zetsu (Naruto) using Mayfly to merge with ground and flora, moving at very high speeds at tremendous stealth. File:Pica_the_Stone_Assimilation_Human.png|Pica (One Piece) can assimilate any stone into his own body, becoming and controlling all stone in the area. Finalhazardfront.png|The Finalhazard (Sonic Adventure 2) is the result of the Biolizard merging with the Space Colony ARK. Gaiacolossusv2.png|The Gaia Colossus (Sonic Unleashed) is the result of Chip/Light Gaia merging with the seven Gaia Temples. Carnage Cement.jpg|Complete Carnage (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) can merge with any man-made structures, like steel and concrete. File:Genbu's_Stone_Assimilation.png|Genbu (Yu Yu Hakusho) assimilating with stone, moving through it undetected. File:Wall_Shadow.png|Wall Shadow (Yu-Gi-Oh!) merged with into the Labyrinth Wall, with only its shadow as a telltale sign. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries